baileygo22fandomcom-20200214-history
Isle of the Lost
' Isle of the Lost' is an island to the South of Auradon. It's home to all the villains of the fairy tale kingdoms, and it's where the worst of the worst are banished. It has a barrier/dome around it that keeps magic out. Locations Dragon Hall The only school on the island, located in a re-purposed tomb. It teaches the children of the island the ways of wickedness, encouraging them to do better than they did and be ready for the day the barrier falls. With the exception of the wizard Yen Sid, the staff is made of famous villains. Goblin Wharf The only dock on the island, where ships bring in products and food from Auradon. It is manned by Goblins who can understand human speech. Many of them wish for amnesty, blaming their imprisonment on the island to their previous servitude with Maleficent; their dwarf cousin Doc understands their plight. Jay swipes party goods from the dock for the party at Hell Hall that Mal forced Carlos to have. Bargain Castle A shop that sells used enchanter robes and pointed hats. The top floor serves as home to Maleficent and Mal. Mal's room is gothic in shades of purple. Maleficent hasn't quite adapted to life on the island as she doesn't keep her home stocked with food, and thinks her refrigerator is a safe. Jafar's Junk Shop A shop selling whatever is pilfered, rip off the customers. It serves as home to Jafar and Jay. Jay stocks the store by stealing whenever he's out. There are many locks, due to thieves believing in keeping their own home safe. Jafar has his own private sitting room in the back of the shop, with decor to invoke memories of Agrabah. Castle Across the Away A poorly kept home, belonging to the Evil Queen and Evie. Unlike Bargain Castle, which actually was once a beautiful castle, this one has fallen so far into disrepair that it's a wonder why the Evil Queen chose it in the first place. For a decade, it served as their prison after Maleficent unreasonably said they were banished for simply not inviting Mal to Evie's 6th birthday party. Hell Hall Home of Cruella and Carlos De Vil. The home is maintained by Carlos, who is practically his mother's slave. According to the narrative discription "it was cover in vines, more twisted than Cruella's mind. And iron gates more wrought than her daily hysterias." Carlos keeps a tree house lab, where he experiments in his free time.Horace and Jasper's sons Harold and Jason are forced to spend time here as Carlos's fake friends/minions. The main party hall has black and white wallpaper, and holes in the walls. Noted by Carlos, Hell Hall was not insulated for winter. Cruella still keeps her coats in a closter; Carlos is forbidden from touching them, even to use as a blanket for the cold. Ursula's Fish and Chips A shop ironically owned by Ursula, which serves fish and fries. Jay and Mal pilfered goods from her. Isle of the Doomed Hidden next to the Isle of the Lost is another island, where the Forbidden Fortress crumbles away. The fortress is now surrounded by thorns and poisonous spiders. It was here that Diablo, Maleficent's beloved familiar came back to life after Carlos's invention caused a brief hole in the barrier. Many traps were reactivated and proved a hindrance to Mal's attempt to retrieve her mother's staff; this includes the Cave of Wonders, a magic mirror, and gargoyle sentries. Many of the goblins that served Maleficent still remain on the island, but have devolved into cannibals for the years of isolation. Inhabitants *Gaston *Evil Queen *Maleficent (formerly) *Cruella de Vil *Jafar *Lady Tremaine *Captain Hook * Queen of Hearts *Madam Mim *Shere Khan *Prince John *The Horned King *Ratigan *Ursula *Scar *Governor Ratcliffe *Claude Frollo *Hades *Shan Yu *Clayton *Yzma *Dr. Facilier *Mother Gothel *Prince Hans Westergaard of the Southern Isles Sidekicks *Lefou *Magic Mirror *Diablo *Jasper and Horace *Iago *Anastasia and Drizella *Smee, Pirate Crew, and Tick Tock *Kaa *Sir Hiss,Sheriff of Nottingham *Flotsam and Jetsam *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed Category:Island Category:City Category:Fictional City